Ninth Princess Chikage Li Britannia
Chikage's powers are one of her biggest strengths, with them she is able to know answers to questions moments after she asks them, manipulate objects with her mind for the amusement or defense of herself and others, or read the minds of others to find information she needs. Another one of her biggest strengths is her musical ability. As part of being a princess, Chikage was required to learn how to play an instrument from an early age. Due to this, she developed an affinity for music. Through this affinity, she developed a passion for singing and writing music which only improved as she got older along with her piano playing talent. While her powers are a strength, they are also a great weakness too. In order to use either of her abilities, massive amounts of concentration are required, and if she uses either power for more than about five minutes at a time, Chikage develops massive migraine headaches which refuse to go away until she goes and takes a rest in a dark soundproof room for at the very least two hours, if her headache is severe enough, she often has to spend the remainder of the day in the room. She loses control of her mind reading abilities when she feels a particularly strong emotion such as sadness or anger, causing her to hear the thoughts of everyone within a fifty yard range of her resulting more often than not in her passing out from the stress of reading so many minds at once. History Chikage was the Ninth princess of the Imperial Britannian Empire, and the younger sister of Riku Li Britannia. She was born to Emperor Charles Zi Britannia and Mae Issui early in the month of May. She was born with an ability known as Psycho Kinesis which is the ability to move things using the mind. For the first few years of her life, she was unable to control this power and it would activate at random times or when she was feeling upset or angry, sending random objects flying across the room. Chikage took it upon herself to train herself to use her power. So, for a couple of years, several times a day, she would go to one of the many imperial gardens and sat down by her favourite fountain which was surrounded by trees and flowers in the very center of that particular garden and focused on using her power to control the water she picked up out of the fountain and form it into various shapes, holding the shapes for as long as she could before her headache became too unbearable to stand. This was a very frustrating and difficult time in her life because often there would be times where her headache would be too severe or her power simply refused to work and she found herself unable to practice. Of all the princes and princesses of Britannia, only two knew of her secret. They were Lelouch Vi Britannia and his younger sister Nunnally Vi Britannia. The two of them were close friends of Chikage because of her admiration for their mother, Lady Marianne who had introduced them to each other. At first Lelouch and Nunnally were unsure what to think of Chikage's powers, but after a few times of seeing them, the two thought her powers were fairly cool. Princes and princesses of Britannia were required to learn some form of music from a young age. At first, Chikage was not happy with being forced to play music, but her music instructor, one of many in the palace, a man named Drake allowed her to select the instrument she wished to play. She chose the piano and much to her surprise, with Drake's guidance she found she actually enjoyed playing and developed an affinity for music, leading her to begin singing when she played her songs on the piano. Even with Drake's help, it took Chikage the better part of two years to good playing the piano with many mistakes along the way. Like any good musician however, she learned from and improved from her mistakes. Shortly after Chikage had turned seven, she was on a walk through the imperial gardens with her mother when she heard soft whispers in her head. At first, she chocked it up her imagination, but within a few minutes, she could hear her mother talking inside her head, and it scared her a little bit. When she told her mother of this ability, she suggested to try and control the power using meditation to quiet her mind. So, like before, Chikage went to her favourite fountain in the imperial garden and sat by it, practicing the art of meditation in hopes that it would help her gain control over her power. During this time, Lady Marianne was killed, along with Lelouch and Nunnally, and those events, combined with the stress her ESP put on her, caused her to lock away her voice for almost an entire year before she spoke again. It took ten months of hard, very frustrating work, but much to her relief, she gained minor control over her ESP which allowed her to turn it on and off except when under extreme stress or she is deeply upset or angry. Before she could control it, her power had quite the adverse affect on her school work as well as her music practice. Hearing other people's thoughts inside her head made if extremely difficult for her to concentrate on much of anything. Taking after the late Lady Marianne, Chikage is a kind and caring girl with a generous nature. This nature is often taken advantage of by the other princes and princesses in order to serve their own means or to obtain some sort of power. She is for the most part a calm girl and dislikes violence. The main thing that upsets her is seeing people mistreated for any reason, but especially because of their race. She gets angry fairly easily when people don't listen to what she has to say if she feels what she has to say is important. To this day, about the only thing that can calm her down when she gets mad is sitting by her favorite fountain, being surrounded by the natural beauty in the garden calms her down fairly easily. To this day, Chikage still has not gained full control over her ESP ability. Plot Coming Soon! Love Interests Coming Soon! Powers & Abilities *ESP/Pyscho Kinesis - Chikage was born with the ability to move objects around using her mind. As she got older, she taught herself how to control this ability at will instead of having it occur when she became upset or distressed. Around age seven, she began hearing other people's voices inside of her head, leading her to discover she also had the ability to read minds. For almost a year, Chikage was unable to turn the powers off, and was forced to listen to the thoughts of anyone she got with in fifty yard range of. During this time, she locked away her voice, refusing to speak to anyone so her words would not be influenced by the thoughts of others. With alot of time and effort however, she managed to get some minor control over this power, allowing her to turn it off on on at will. To this day, she still does not hold total control over this ability, and it more often than not will turn itself on when she feels a particularly strong emotion such as sadness or anger. Chikage Gallery OlderChikage.jpg|Chikage at Fifteen yrs. old Chikage issui.jpg|Chikage at Seventeen yrs. old Little chikage.jpg|Chikage at Eight yrs. old Chikage li britannia.jpg|Chikage dressed in BK attire. Trivia Coming Soon! ... Also See *Seiryu Touketsu *Riku Li Britannia *Britannia Imperial Family *The Black Knights